Rise of the guardians 2: return of the vampire
by Jack Frost789
Summary: Set before, during and after the movie. What if Jack had a long lost brother? And that brother was a vampire? Well, things are about to take a twist, a very interesting twist.
1. Prologue

**October 23 1709**

The moon shone brightly on a house. The wooden house was burnt halfway to the ground and completely destroyed. the roof was collapsing in itself. Though moonlight shone on a piece of rubble. Al of a sudden a body lived from it. the young boy taking a gasp of air and panted as he looked around them stared up at the moon, his fear slowly fading. The young boy had red eyes and black hair. He had a brown winter cloack with black shirt and pants. As he was floating into the air he heard the moon.

"Your name is Jackson frost." A deep but calming voice said and Jackson relaxed, being set back down on the roof of the house. He looked at himself, taking his cloack and tracing the frost patterns. Jackson looked at the moon once more and blinked. carefully climbing down the wall as he landed outside. watching kids running around and play and watching the adults talk. He slipped on something and fell on his rear. Jackson rubbed his head and looked to see a staff in front of him and he picked it up. it suddenly glowed and he flinched away but as the crook fell on the ground, frost spread.

Jackson chuckled and looked up, getting up and looking around but he noticed a boy with brown hair and eyes. He had a brown vest and white shirt eyes sitting on a bench, he looked sad and heartbroken. Jackson could see tear stains on his cheeks. The boy curled up and started crying. Jackson went over "hey..you okay?' The boy didn't answer and Jackson walked closer. The boy took a shakey sigh and stood up, getting a bag and walked right through Jackson. leaving a trail of blue in his wake as he passed through.

Jackson stumbled back in shock "hello?! Anybody?!" He said as he backed away, looking around and more people went through him. Tears gathered up in his eyes as he realized that he was alone, no one to talk to or be friends with. He turned and ran as fast as he could. Jackson collapsed near a tree, tears running down his cheeks and he curled up and cried.


	2. 1: lullaby

**October 29 1810**

Jackson walked through the forest of Burgess, kicking a rock. He smiled as he hummed a small song, the moon shining on the dirt road he walked along, making it glisten. Jackson loved the night life really, it put his mind and body at ease. He looked up as he saw a owl flying away. He called the forest his home for now because he really didn't have a home. He slept in caves or trees for the most part but he didn't mind, it was quite comfortable. Heck he would even sleep on the snowy ground. Soon, humming turned to singing.

 _"Well, I know the feeling_

 _Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

 _And there ain't no healing_

 _From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

 _I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

 _Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

 _Laid out on the floor_

 _And you're not sure you can take this anymore"_

Jackson twirled his staff, jumping on a tree branch as he closed his eyes. He was now at ease. Music always calmed him,began but mostly lullabies. Jackson jumped to another branch, looking over the forest. He smiled as he saw a mother bear and her 2 cubs. He watched a deer run by.

 _"Please let me take you_

 _Out of the darkness and into the light_

 _'Cause I have faith in you_

 _That you're gonna make it through another night_

 _Stop thinking about the easy way out_

 _There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

 _Because you're not done_

 _You're far too young_

 _And the best is yet to come"_

Jackson ran across the branch, coating it with frost and smiled. He continued singing happily. He looked down as he continued the song, leaning against the tree and looking down at his feet and closed his eyes.

 _"Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

 _Everybody's been forgotten_

 _When everybody's tired of being alone_

 _Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

 _And left a little empty handed_

 _So if you're out there barely hanging on..."_

Jackson opened his eyes and walked off the branch. the wind caught him and lifted him up in the air and Jackson smiled happily. He flew to the village of Burgess and walking along a roof, smiling as he saw the boy from earlier. Jackson now knew that everybody called him Jack and the little girl Emma.

 _"If you can hear me now_

 _I'm reaching out_

 _To let you know that you're not alone_

 _And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

 _'_ _So just close your eyes_

 _Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

 _Your very own lullaby_

 _Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

 _Your very own lullaby"_

Jackson sat on the roof and smiled as he watched the two.

"Hey Jack, bet you can't beat me at hopscotch!" Emma declared

Jack smirked "oh your on little sis, I can beat you anytime"

"Prove it!" She said

Jack smirked as he picked up a rock and tossed it. He began to play hopscotch with his sister, laughing and smiling. Jackson smiled as he watched them and laid down, soon falling asleep

 **Authors note: OK, I hope this is better than the last one but I am not the best writer okay? I will get better, I promise. Now here the second chapter. I do not own anything except my OC.**

 **Jack Frostbite: thanks so much! It means a lot**


	3. 2: bloodthirsty

**November 14 1711**

Jackson panted as he leaned against a tree, clutching his stomach. He had been having these..urges ever since he smelled blood when he saw wolves attack a villager. He didn't like it, it felt weird. He ran away of course but stomach pains came after. "W-what is happening to me?" He said, falling to his knees. "Please...STOP!" But the feeling only got stronger and he screamed.

He closed his eyes tightly as the feeling washed over him, consuming his every being. He opened his eyes, them now bright red with a silt. He was blood thirsty. Jackson snarled and shifted into a wolf. He had found out that, being a vampire he can shape shift. He only has control of certain animals though. "Come on, come on.." he said, looking around.

Jackson snarled once he spotted a human and his in the shadows, watching the man as he kneeled down. Jackson crouched down and came out behind the man and growled lowly. He soon pounced and pinned the man down, shifting back and sinking his fangs into the mans flesh. Screams echoed through the forest as Jackson took the mans blood. And slowly the man stopped moving. Jackson released him, his eyes turning back to normal.

He gasped in horror at what he had done, placing a hand to his lips to find blood on them. He checked the mans pluse. There was none. Jackson screamed in horror and backed away from the corpse. Looking behind him as he heard footsteps. Jackson ran away, far away. He whimpered as soon as he got to a far away tree near a lake, he looked at his hands. They we're covered with blood.

Jackson held his knees to calm himself and muttered a song to put him at ease.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"

He whimpered and curled up, images of what he did flashing through his mind. He soon fell asleep, a single tear running down his cheek.


	4. 3: Jack!

**October 28 1712**

"Jack, I'm scared!"

Jackson looked up as he heard of a little girl, getting up from the tree he was laying in and flying to the voice. He landed near a lake and looked around, seeing a 18 year old boy and a 10 year old girl on thin ice. He really wanted to save them both but he'd go right through them, it wouldn't matter anyway.

"I know, I know.. but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in, we're gonna have a little fun instead" assured Jack. Jackson knew he was trying to not show his sister his own fear. It might scare her more, which Jack didn't want.

"Not we're not!" Cried Emma. Her voice trembling.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Jackson saw Emma fighting back tears and he really wanted to save her.

"Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be..you're gonna be fine" Jack fixed his gaze at his siater

"You have to believe in me" Jack said, Emma giving him a smile as her fear faded away. Jack smiled back.

"You wanna play a game? Were going to play hopscotch! Like we play everyday!" Jack said softly.

"Its as easy as one...whoaaaa..." he said, pretending to lose his balance which made Jack chuckle a bit.

"Two..(jumps)..three!" Jack picked up a staff and Jackson realized that that staff was simaliar to his. Jack pointed it at his sister.

"Alright..now it's your turn. One.." he said, taking a step closer, wobbling, gasping as the ice creaked and Jackson bit his lower lip.

"Two.." Jack brought his staff closer

"Three!" In a swift movement, Jack flung his sister to the safe side and him on the breaking ice. Jackson breathed a sigh of relief until Jack plunged in the deep waters.

"Whoa.." Jack plunged in

"Jack!" Emma yelled and watched.

Jackson gasped, flying to the hole in the ice. He looked in and knew the boy was far out of reach, him and Jack made eye contact before Jack closed his eyes. Jackson knew he was dead but could the boy see him, he placed his head on the ice. The first boy in over 3 years that could see him died right in front of his eyes.. he watched Emma run home, he flew off too but didn't know that the boy would be saved.


End file.
